In The Middle Real and Fiction
by Raein Ren
Summary: CHAP 5 ALREADY UPDATE GUYS ! Dengan hitungan hari, semua akan terbayar dengan harga yang mahal, hanya karena masa lalu seseorang. Dunia nyata boleh tidak masuk akal, tetapi dunia fiksi harus masuk akal. Lalu bagaimana dengan situasi yang menghimpit Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang ini? EXO's KaiSoo couple here, and ChanBaek.. Real YAOI Guys..
1. Chapter 1

Author : Nam Rae-in

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Kim Jongin (Kai), KaiDo

Support Cast : Cari sendiri :p wkwkwk(s)

Genre : Romance, AU, Fluff, Yaoi, Sad, Angst, Tragedy. Author bingung :D

Length : Masih gelap, hahaha.

Ratting : T = Terserah :D wkwk

N.A : Author rusuh kembali permisa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein.. *Moong.. wkwkwk ini adalah ff pertama YANG SAYA AKUI bener-bener gaje bin abal (?) jadi nih ff itu ceritanya gimana yaa? Author sendiri juga bingung ahahaha :D pokoknya nih ff nista banget deh,:D wkwkwkwk, ini ff entah mau di buat sequel atau enggak, tergantung mood author seeh hahahaha :D baiklah baiklah, intinya ini ff nistaa permisaa.. *iyeh thor, bawel lu ah~! Hohohoho langsung aja deh, happy reading readers.. ;)

N.A Tambahan : Whatever what do you want to be. I just wanna say, please don't be PLAGIAT and SIDER~! 100% dijamin asli dari otak criminal Raein..

Don't Like?

Just Leave~!

NamRaein_1106

—oo—OO—oo—

Dunia nyata boleh tidak masuk akal, tetapi dunia fiksi harus masuk akal. Begitu kata para penyair dan penulis. Lalu bagaimana mereka menjelaskan situasi yang sedang menghimpitku? Situasi di mana aku terjebak di anatara dunia nyata dan fiksi—bisa dikatakan mimpi. Tetapi aku berada dalam keadaan sadar dan menganggap semua ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi dan terlalu tabu untuk sebuah dunia nyata.

—oo—OO—oo—

Sekolah itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu kelas sudah di matikan, kecuali yang terdapat di lantai tiga bagian tengah. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena memang masih ada seseorang yang berada di sana.

Suasana di sepanjang koridor untuk deretan kelas 3 memang terlihat sepi, tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, masih ada satu kelas yang lampunya masih menyala, yaitu kelas 2-2.

Hanya ada dua orang namja di dalam kelas itu. Baiklah, namja yang satu masih sibuk memandangi sebuah objek hidup di sebelahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas, hanya seperti biasanya namja itu tidak bosan-bosan melakukan hal ini, bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai 'candu'.

Seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan 'objek hidup' itu menempati meja di dekat jendela, tepat di barisan ke-3 dari belakang.

Kim Jongin duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan ia lipatkan di atas meja dan menyanggah kepalanya di atasnya. Seulas senyum tidak ada bosannya ia uraikan menjadi senyum manis. Pergerakan kecil ia lakukan pada tangannya.

Sekarang, tangan kanan Jongin tengah membelai seulas surai lembut berwarna coklat caramel dengan lembut, sangat lembut karena takut, sedikit saja pergerakan yang ia buat dapat membangunkan seorang yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya ini.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin tergugah. Seulas senyum jahil mengembang begitu saja di kedua sudut bibirnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan belaian di surai itu dan mulai mencondongkan kepalanya menuju pipi seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Emm.. Kim Jongin jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan~!"

Sial, deru napas Jongin membangunkannya. Jongin hanya bisa menahan posisinya dan tanpa bergerak seinchipun, entah kenapa posisinya sekarang membeku, Jongin tertangkap basah, baiklah Jongin mengaku, ia tidak beruntung kali ini.

Do Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan yang mengucek matanya kemudian memposisikan kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit, sekedar membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya kelas yang terang.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya menatap Jongin. "Mana yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sudah pulang." Jawab Jongin enteng.

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, barulah ia mengerti apa arti kata yang dilontarkan Jongin tadi.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, punggung Kyungsoo bangkit dari sandaran kursi dan menatap kedua manik Jongin dengan lekat. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berhenti-menatapku-Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Jongin! Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Nadanya sedikit berteriak, membuat objek yang mendapat pertannyaan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin sedikit mengubah posisinya untuk melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananya. "Jam setengah sembilan malam." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan punggunya di kursi. "Sial, aku ketiduran lagi tepi, hey Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tertidur saat tambahan kelas malam berlangsung?!" gerutu Kyungsoo sebal.

Sementara Objek yang di kenai sangsi hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kemudian bergumam. "Chagi-ya, siapa yang tega membangunkan malaikat yang tengah tertidur heum?" jawab Jongin sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya. Baiklah, bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Kyungsoo hanya terlihat salah tingkah dan tersenyum sedikit kaku. "Astaga Kim Jongin, jangan menggodaku sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin hanya tertawa puas kemudian memutar pandangannya menuju tebaran soal-soal yang berada di mejanya. Dengan tatapan serius Jongin mulai menggoreskan ujung pensilnya ke atas kertas tersebut. Dari sisi samping terlihat bahwa Jongin sangatlah tampan.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya dan melihat apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipatkan di atas meja dan menggunakan tangan sebagai bantalan dagunya. Hening sejenak, karena Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan aktivitas Jongin.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat setiap lembaran-lembaran soal yang sedang Jongin kerjakan, terlihat Jongin hanya berputar-putar pada satu nomor. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

Satu menit, berlalu..

Sepuluh menit berlalu..

Dan, Jongin masih tetap berkutat dengan satu soal yang tidak kunjung ia selesaikan, namun Jongin masih terlihat tenang, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, hanya rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela besar di samping meja guru dan memandang ke bawah, memperhatikan pelataran sekolah yang sudah terlihat sepi. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik Jongin yang masih setia dengan soal-soal yang sedang ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak bergerak satu nomorpun!

Dengan langkah perlahan Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit menggerakan rahang bawahnya karena melihat Jongin benar-benar tidak bergerak satu nomorpun!

Kyungsoo masih sabar menunggu seorang Kim Jongin menyelesaikan soal—yang Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah nomor terakhir. Sesekali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mulai meremat kertas corat-coretannya menjadi bola kertas kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat 'namjachingu'nya bertingkah sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang frustasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sedikit menguap dan Jongin tahu itu.

Jongin menarik napas kemudian berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari soal-soal yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang ini. "Chagi-ya, seandainya kau lelah kau boleh pulang duluan, aku masih harus menyelesaikan soal ini, baru aku bisa pulang." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku, tidak selelah yang kau kira Jongin."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas kesalnya.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin, coba kita lihat sejauh mana kau menghabiskan kertas-kertas itu hanya untuk satu nomor terakhir." Desis Kyungsoo sambil mengambil pensil di dalam tempat pensilnya dan mengambil secara paksa lembar soal yang berada di depan Jongin saat ini.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pandangannya pada soal-soal dan kertas corat-coret milik Jongin, alis Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat setelah mengetahui kesalahan Jongin, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dan memutar bola matanya menatap Jongin yang tetap memperhatikan soal-soal itu.

"Hey, kau sedang bercanda Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo, kedua alisnya saling bertautan menunjukan seulas ekspresi bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang bercanda? Ck, bagaimana kalau konteksnya dirubah menjadi kau yang bercanda?" jawab Jongin sedikit acuh.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Jongin, namun Kyungsoo malah tertawa kemudian, semakin membuat Jongin frustasi. Dengan pandangan dongkol Jongin menarik soal dan kertas corat-coretannya kembali.

"Kau salah pada tahap ini Jongin. Seharusnya kau mengkalikan keduanya barulah kau bisa menemukan hasilnya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Jadi siapa yang terlihat sudah lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada mengejek pada Jongin. Namun, Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada soal-soal yang sudah ia tuntaskan.

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kelas dengan sedikit bosan, berulang kali ia menyibukan diri dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya dapat mengurangi tingkat kebosannannya. Dan beberapa cara yang ia lakukan, setengah gagal setengah berhasil, dan sisanya gagal total.

Jongin tengah membereskan semua kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dengan perlahan, sesekali ia mengendurkan ototnya yang terasa pegal.

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi, dengan gerakan reflex Jongin melirik ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja, Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya ketika mendapati ponselnya tidak melakukan apapun, tetap diam di tempat dengan lampu layar padam.

Dan, oh bagus, ternyata ponsel Kyungsoo tadi yang berbunyi.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh. Hah, baiklah Kyungsoo sedang menjentikan jari lentiknya di layar smartphonenya dengan kedua alias saling bertautan dan wajahnya mendadak berubah pucat pasi. Astaga Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Dari Chanyeol." jawab Kyungsoo pendek dan segera melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian secara mendadak ia mengapit lengan Jongin yang tengah membetulkan posisi tas di punggungnya.

Jongin sedikit tersentak. "Astaga, pelan-pelan chagi-ya. Chanyeol? Kenapa dia?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini nada Jongin lebih pada nada menyelidik pada Kyungsoo seraya mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo yang menariknya buru-buru.

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang diutarakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin, kemudian bibir manisnya menjawab. "Sesuai dengan mimpiku dan perkiraan kita kemarin. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Secepatnya."

Seketika Jongin terkejut. "Apa? Kenapa? Jadi? Jangan katakana kalau Luhan.." Jongin sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya ketika mendapati Kyungsoo hanya berhenti melangkah, pandangannya lurus tetapi menerawang, badannya serasa lemas dan hampir saja limbung ke lantai kalau ia tidak menahannya.

Sesaat, Jongin hanya bisa menelan kasar ludahnya, pandangan bola matanya tidak fokus, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan, napasnya memburu, sama dengan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang berbeda. Apa yang mereka alami sekarang ini seperti dejavu, persis ketika mereka berada di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Katakan pada Chanyeol, di mana Baekhyun sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tidak berusaha menjawab perintah kategori wajar dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika Jongin dengan panik mengatakan itu, dan hal ini semakin membuat Jongin yakin, tidak hanya pikirannya saja yang menganggap bahwa dunia nyata boleh tidak masuk akal, tetapi dunia fiksi harus masuk akal. Lalu sekarang mereka sedang berada di dunia mana? Fiksi—bawah alam sadar—atau mereka sedang berada di dalam dunia nyata? Lalu bagaimana jika semua yang terjadi di bawah alam sadar terjadi di dunia nyata?

Sesuatu memang benar sedang terjadi terjadi…

Terawang di dunia fiksi dan benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata.

...

—oo—To Be Continue—oo—

* * *

Terserah ini mau gimana, akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE~!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Nam Rae-in

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Kim Jongin (Kai), KaiDo

Support Cast : Cari sendiri :p wkwkwk(s)

Genre : Romance, AU, Fluff, Yaoi, Sad, Angst, Tragedy. Author bingung :D

Length : Masih gelap, hahaha.

Ratting : T = Terserah :D wkwk

N.A : Author rusuh kembali permisa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein.. *Moong.. wkwkwk ini adalah ff pertama YANG SAYA AKUI bener-bener gaje bin abal (?) jadi nih ff itu ceritanya gimana yaa? Author sendiri juga bingung ahahaha :D pokoknya nih ff nista banget deh,:D wkwkwkwk, ini ff entah mau di buat sequel atau enggak, tergantung mood author seeh hahahaha :D baiklah baiklah, intinya ini ff nistaa permisaa.. *iyeh thor, bawel lu ah~! Hohohoho langsung aja deh, happy reading readers.. ;)

N.A Tambahan : Whatever what do you want to be. I just wanna say, please don't be PLAGIAT and SIDER~! 100% dijamin asli dari otak criminal Raein..

Don't Like?

Just Leave~!

NamRaein_1106

—oo—OO—oo—

"Katakan pada Chanyeol, di mana Baekhyun sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tidak berusaha menjawab perintah kategori wajar dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika Jongin dengan panik mengatakan itu, dan hal ini semakin membuat Jongin yakin, tidak hanya pikirannya saja yang menganggap bahwa dunia nyata boleh tidak masuk akal, tetapi dunia fiksi harus masuk akal. Lalu sekarang mereka sedang berada di dunia mana? Fiksi—bawah alam sadar—atau mereka sedang berada di dalam dunia nyata? Lalu bagaimana jika semua yang terjadi di bawah alam sadar terjadi di dunia nyata?

Sesuatu memang benar sedang terjadi terjadi…

Terawang di dunia fiksi dan benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata.

—In The Middle Real and Fiction—

"Kita harus pergi ke apartemen Luhan sekarang juga." Ujar Jongin dingin seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil Lexus hitamnya yang ia parkirkan di parkiran sekolah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyeret langkah beratnya ketika Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Perasaan Kyungsoo serasa kebas, benar-benar kebas malah. Seperti halnya mimpi, otak Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih bekerja, tetapi situasi yang mengendalikan.

"Jongin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Kyungsoo lirih di sela-sela langkahnya menuju mobil Jongin.

Jongin hanya menghela napas dengan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan nada putus asa. "Aku harap mimpi itu salah." lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan? Hanya pikiran itu yang terus berputar di kepala Kyungsoo ketika ia dan Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, dan ia yakin Jongin mempunyai berpikiran yang sama dengannya.

Awalnya, Luhan hanya tidak mengahadiri kelas selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Luhan bukanlah seorang yang tertutup, dia cenderung terbuka kepada siapa saja. Bahkan hal sekecil apapun, Luhan akan menceritakannya.

Pada awalnya hal ini berjalan sewajarnya, tetapi semakin tidak wajar ketika hari ketiga Luhan tidak masuk, Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menghubunginya tetapi ponselnya selalu dalam keadaan tidak aktif, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun ketika berusaha menghubungi Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, adalah teman yang terbilang cukup akrab dengan Luhan, walaupun dari segi pandang Baekhyunlah yang lebih mengenal Luhan, karena yah, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah dekat semenjak mereka kecil, sementara Kyungsoo baru akrab dengan Luhan ketika mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada masalahnya kan jika Kyungsoo ikut khawatir dengan Luhan?

Kyungsoo terus-menerus menerawang pikirannya. Hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal pikirannya. Benar. Mimpi, itulah yang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang selama beberapa waktu akhir ini.

Sebuah mimpi yang menuntunya pada lorong gelap dan berujung pada sebuah ruangan, di mana ia menemukan sekujur tubuh yang ia yakini sudah tidak bernyawa. Di sana—di alam mimpi—Kyungsoo berdiri di pojok ruangan, sementara ia melihat dirinya sendiri berjalan mendekat ke arah mayat itu.

Seperti membeku, Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat replika dirinya berjongkok di sebelah mayat itu dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut. Kyungsoo tahu replika dirinya sedang menahan rasa terkejutannya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia melihat replika dirinya mengulurkan sebelah tangan dengan gemetar kemudian menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah mayat tersebut.

Dengan jantung yang serasa hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan pristiwa itu tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ini di alam mimpi, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak. Pikirnya pada saat itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melihat replika dirinya jatuh terduduk tepat di sebelah mayat itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa replika dirinya tiba-tiba menangis, menangis dengan histeris. Dan ketika replika dirinya di alam mimpi menangis, pendengaran Kyungsoo masih terlalu tabu untuk mendengar isakan ini, isakan yang membuat tubuhnya lebih terasa kebas dan beku.

"Lu.. Luhan, bangun.."

Kyungsoo mendengar itu, seketika badanya terasa remuk. Jadi mayat itu Luhan? Luhan? Benarkah? Pikirnya kacau. Ini mimpiku, jadi aku mohon, biarkan aku mendekati mayat itu untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan Luhan, tidak mungkin Luhan sudah meninggal. Teriak Kyungsoo entah kepada siapa ketika mendengar replika dirinya terus mengucapkan nama Luhan.

Ingatan Kyungsoo cukup kuat, ia terus berusaha mereka ulang kejadian setelahnya.

Arah pandang Kyungsoo kembali fokus ketika melihat replika dirinya sedang berdiri seraya mengeluarkan ponsel yang ditaruh di dalam sakunya. Bayangan seseorang mulai muncul dari balik pintu di belakang replika dirinya.

Ruangan ini gelap, dan hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari. Bayangan itu membentuk sosok tinggi, dengan lengan yang kokoh, bahkan Kyungsoo yakini tingginya hanya sebatas bahu sosok itu. Bayangan itu terlihat sangat jelas mana kala ia berada tepat di belakang replika Kyungsoo tetapi cahaya bulan yang remang hanya sanggup menyinari setengah badan dari sosok itu. Sekuat yang ia bisa, Kyungsoo berusaha berteriak tetapi yang ada dirinya hanya terdiam.

Dan, napas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sediri bayangan itu membungkam mulut dan menarik rambut replika dirinya kebelakang dengan kasar, tepat pada saat itu Kyungsoo merasakan sakit seperti yang dirasakan replika dirinya di alam mimpi. Semua terjadi begitu nyata, termasuk rasa sakitnya.

Pendengaran Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan yang memanggil nama Jongin, ia tahu replika dirinya lah yang memanggil nama itu, tapi di mana Jongin? Dirinya hampir mati sekarang, dan tepat pada teriakan ketiga, sosok itu mulai memukul tengkuknya dan pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo melihat dirinya merosot jatuh kemudian tubuhnya serasa kebas, sesaat kemudian pandangannya kabur.

Sebelum pandangannya lenyap, ia sempat melihat sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis berujung pada seringai dan tatapan datar yang serasa menusuk. Sesudahnya Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

"Lu.. Luhan." Kyungsoo bergumam dengan nada lirih.

Kedua manik Kyungsoo tetap terpejam, karena ia masih menyelami pikirannya, ia harus ingat dengan wajah itu, walaupun mimpi itu sudah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo tetap mengingatnya dengan detail, kecuali tatapan dan senyum tipis berujung pada seringai itu.

Secara perlahan manik Kyungsoo terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata milik dirinya yang hitam dan menatap lurus ke arah depan. Pandangannya tidak tajam, hanya seperti menerawang. Lagi-lagi menerawang. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika semua mimpi itu benar?"

Jongin yang sedang menyetir tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin," jawab Jongin keras kepala. Walaupun Jongin tahu, dirinya juga mendapat mimpi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tidak suka membuat kesimpulan negative sebelum mendapat kenyataan yang real.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada lebih lirih.

Jongin menghela napas dan menginjak pedal rem mobil setelah lampu merah menyala. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya. Jongin tahu, walaupun mimpi yang mereka dapat selalu sama, tatapi Jongin lebih tenang jika dibanding dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya berusaha bersikap tenang, karena itu jalan satu-satunya untuk membuat keadaan tidak semakin buruk.

Tangan Jongin yang semula berada di kemudi kini berpindah menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena terus-menerus ditekan oleh Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipinya.

"Tenang, aku mohon tenang Kyungsoo chagi-ya." ujarnya lirih.

—oo—OO—oo—

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian ia mulai berlari ke arah kerumunan di depan gedung apartemen Luhan, tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang terus meneriakkan namanya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu lobi gedung apartemen kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menangis tersedu di samping Chanyeol. Jadi benar. Pikir Kyungsoo kalut dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian Jongin datang dengan keringat dingin yang sudah bercucuran di kening dan tengkuknya. Pandangannya tidak jauh dari apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus kilat air matanya kemudian menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. "Baek—Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Hal ini sebetulnya tidak perlu ditanyakan, karena Kyungsoo sudah tahu akan jawabannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo, walaupun pandangannya buram karena air mata. "Lu—Luhan meninggal." Jawabnya.

Tepat pada saat itu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya membiarkan air mata mengalir begitu saja. Dugaannya benar, dan mimpi buruk itu benar. Kemudian badanya merosok, ia serasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Jongin dengan sigap menahan bahu Kyungsoo dan membawanya duduk di kursi lobi apartemen.

Pandangan Kyungsoo masih menjelajahi setiap sudut lobi. Di sana, di depan lift terlihat Kris—salah satu teman Luhan dan dirinya—sedang berbicara serius dengan beberapa orang polisi yang sepertinya meminta keterangan.

Kemudian pandangannya berganti ke arah tepat di depannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat menangis tak henti-hentinya di samping Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menatap tepat pada mata Chanyeol.

Seketika badanya menjadi menegang.

"Chagi-ya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin ketika mendapati perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin dan tetap fokus pada kedua mata Chanyeol.

.

.

Pandangan itu.. Benarkah? Chanyeol?

.

.

…

—oo—To Be Continue—oo—

…

Uyeaaaah~! Bisakah kalian menebak siapa pembunuh Luhan?

Last word

REVIEW PLEASE~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Nam Rae-in

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Kim Jongin (Kai), KaiDo

Support Cast : Cari sendiri :p wkwkwk(s)

Genre : Romance, AU, Fluff, Yaoi, Sad, Angst, Tragedy. Author bingung :D

Length : Masih gelap, hahaha.

Ratting : T = Terserah :D wkwk

N.A : Author rusuh kembali permisa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein.. *Moong.. Raein takut sama ff sendiri permisaa, pembunuhan.. hahaha :D

N.A Tambahan : Whatever what do you want to be. I just wanna say, please don't be PLAGIAT and SIDER~! 100% dijamin asli dari otak criminal Raein..

Don't Like?

Just Leave~!

NamRaein_1106

—oo—OO—oo—

Seketika badanya menjadi menegang.

"Chagi-ya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin ketika mendapati perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin dan tetap fokus pada kedua mata Chanyeol.

.

.

Pandangan itu.. Benarkah? Chanyeol?

.

.

—In The Middle Real and Fiction—

Benarkah itu Chanyeol? pikir Kyungsoo kalut. Tapi itu adalah spekulasi yang terlalu cepat, bisa saja salah kan?

Tapi, ini seperti dejavu ketika Kyungsoo melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang datar. Luhan meninggal, dan hanya dirinyalah yang masih tenang, sangat tenang bahkan. Luhan meninggal Park Chanyeol! Teriak Kyungsoo di dalam hati.

"Polisi sedang menyelidikinya."

Kyungsoo mendongak, dilihatnya Kris berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyentuh ditengkuknya dan kepala ia dongakkan. Kematian Luhan terlalu mendadak. Luhan menghilang selama 3 hari, dan ketika ditemukan ia sudah tak bernyawa. Benar-benar mendadak.

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan tangan yang menumpu pada kedua tangan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas, kemudian ia mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Semua gerak-gerik ini bisa dilihat dengan jelas karena tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berhadapan.

"La—lalu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kris dengan nada serak.

Kris mengusap wajahnya, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tengkurap di lantai dengan mata tertutup, dari mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Dugaan sementara ia dibunuh." Ujar Kris.

Kyungsoo kembali tercekat, Jongin mulai mencengram bahunya. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin merasakan terkejut, sama dengan dirinya. Semua kejadian hampir sama dengan yang ada di mimpi, hanya saja kedua tangan dan kaki terikat? Itu tidak ada di dalam mimpi.

"Wajahnya sudah membiru dan bengkak, kemungkinan ia dibunuh sudah sekitar dua atau tiga hari yang lalu, tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan, dan kemungkinan terakhir ia dibunuh dengan cara diracun." Ujar Kris kemudian.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara Kyungsoo sudah menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin, ini sudah sangat-sangat berat baginya.

Baekhyun masih terlihat sangat terpukul, bagaimana tidak? Luhan itu sahabatnya dari kecil, dan ketika mendengar berita bahwa sahabatnya itu meninggal dengan cara yang sadis.

Luhan meninggal dengan cara dibunuh, hal ini tidak pernah ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Luhan orang yang sangat baik, dan selama ini Luhan tidak menunjukan memiliki musuh sama sekali. Luhan selalu baik kepada siapa saja, tidak terkecuali kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ada suatu hal yang harus aku urus."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa?

"Kau mau kemana Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Ada suatu hal yang harus ku urus." Ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan segera keluar lobi.

Dia pergi? Secepat ini? Desis Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang semula menggantung pada pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol. tubuhnya masih lemas karena shoc. Ada Kris, dia yang memberi bahunya untuk Baekhyun. Hanya sementara.

Suasana hening melingkupi areal tunggu Lobi—tempat yang dipakai Kyungsoo dan lainnya. Semuanya menjadi bungkam dan bingung dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Hingga keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika seorang polisi datang.

"Permisi, selamat malam. Apakah salah satu dari anda sekalian ada dari keluarga saudara Xi Luhan?" kata polisi itu seraya menatap Kyungsoo dan lainnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan bahwa keluarga Luhan ada di China semua. Luhan orang China. Tetapi niatan itu urung dilakukannya ketika melihat Kris berdiri.

Tubuh tinggi Kris sedikit menutupi arah pandang Kyungsoo untuk menatap raut wajah polisi itu tadi.

"Saya keluarganya." Ujar Kris dengan nada lirih. Kenapa harus berucap lirih Kris? Batin Kyungsoo.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu selanjutnya hanyalah polisi tadi menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk ditanda tangani, dan Kyungsoo yakin, itu adalah surat penyelidikan lanjut. Dan ketika melihat Kris menandatanganinya, berarti Kris setuju agar kasus terbunuhnya Luhan ini terus diselidiki. Pintar. Desis Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kris kembali duduk di tempatnya ketika melihat polisi tadi sudah pergi menjauh dan berkumpul dengan kerumunan polisi lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian menggandeng tangan Jongin dan hendak melangkah tetapi urung dilakukannya ketika tangan dingin Baekhyun terulur mencegah pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Kyung—Kyungsoo, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku akan memastikannya sendiri ke kamar apartemen Luhan," ujar Kyungsoo dingin seraya melepas secara perlahan tangan Baekhyun yang sedingin bongkahan es. "Kau tetap di sini, biar aku dan Jongin yang memeriksanya." Lanjutnya dengan nada lebih lembut kepada Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun terlepas dan segeralah ia menarik tangan Jongin dan menyeretnya menuju lift. Pikiran Kyungsoo benar-benar kosong kali ini, tidak mungkin Luhan meninggal, polisi tadi berbohong. Pikirnya.

"Chagi-ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" desis Jongin ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam lift, tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menekan tombol 8. Lantai 8, tempat kamar apartemen Luhan.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang wajar dari Jongin, ia tetap diam dan memandang lurus ke depan. Jongin mulai mendesis ketika pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Kyungsoo. Hal ini semakin kacau, benar-benar kacau.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo kemudian dengan sekali sentakan ia membalikan badan Kyungsoo menghadap dirinya. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar pucat seperti warna lembaran kertas. Bahunya bergetar, kemudian tangis Kyungsoo pecah di dalam lift.

Yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanyalah mendekap Kyungsoo dan berusaha menenangkannya. Jongin tidak mau munafik, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, pikirannya tidak tenang, bagaimanapun Jongin juga merasakan hawa pekat melingkupi dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Dentingan lift membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Kau duluan saja, aku akan berbasa-basi dengan polisi ini." bisik Jongin lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong yang gelap. Ini seperti lorong kematian. Begitu gelap, dan menakutkan. Kyungsoo harus berjalan kurang lebih lima sampai enam meter ke depan untuk bisa mencapai pintu apartemen Luhan.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. Di lorong ini sepi, sangat sepi bahkan. Lalu kemana para polisi-polisi tadi? Kenapa di tempat kejadian tidak seorang polisipun yang berjaga?

Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ketika menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari lift di belakangnya, tetapi Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya. Itu hanya perasaan bodoh.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti di daun pintu bernomor 974. Ada garis polisi di depan daun pintu ini, berarti polisi sudah sampai sini. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar ketika terangkat untuk mencapai knop daun pintu itu. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, ia sempat berharap bahwa pintu ini tertutup. Kemudian..

Kreek~

Kyungsoo membuka mata secara perlahan, pintu ini terbuka, dengan jantung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat ia memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Berusaha membukannya dengan cepat, tetapi yang terjadi hanyalah ia membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan lamban. Seperti _slow motion. _Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya lagi seraya membuka pintu.

Pintu sudah terbuka lebar sekarang ini, tetapi Kyungsoo masih belum berani membuka matanya. Dari dalam kelopak mata Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat bahwa ruangan ini gelap, karena biasanya ada guratan warna-warni di dalam kelopak mata jika ada cahaya di luar.

Jantung Kyungsoo bergerak secara cepat, napasnya memburu lebih cepat. Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia berusaha untuk menetralkan debaran jantung dan napasnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sekilas terlihat kosong dan hitam karena benar ruangan ini gelap. Lalu di mana, err.. mayat Luhan? Pikir Kyungsoo.

Kaki Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menjajaki lantai kayu di dalam apartemen sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lirih.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan ke depan, dengan pandangan lurus, hingga langkahnya terhenti karena ia serasa menyandung sesuatu. Secara perlahan ia menurunkan arah pandangannya.

Tepat pada saat itulah kilatan petir menyambar sehingga memberikan sedikit kilatan cahaya menyeramkan di ruangan ini. Napas Kyungsoo tercekat seketika, ia baru saja tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah tangan.

Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan dan menangis, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha menggapai saklar lampu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya ia sudah mulai ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan.

Klik~

Ia berhasil menggapai saklar lampu, tetapi ia masih tidak berani membuka matanya, masih terlalu takut. Suara petir terdengar sekali lagi di luar sana, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang penakut, ini adalah sikap Kyungsoo dari kecil. Maka ia berusaha membuka kedua kelpak matanya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dengan cepat ketika mendapati seseorang sedang terlungkup dengan posisi terlentang. Lalu bukankah kata Kris kedua tangan dan kaki Luhan diikat? Pikir Kyungsoo, dengan langkah sedikit ragu ia mulai mendekati sosok itu. Sepertinya polisi sudah membuka ikatannya. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia membungkam mulutnya, ketika berjongkok disebelah mayat itu. Benar, ini sudah menjadi mayat, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sosok ini.

Ini benar-benar dejavu yang entah terulang berapa kali di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ini persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya, tidak ada yang berbeda. Lalu bukankah di mimpi Kyungsoo ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyibak rambut yang menutupi rambut mayat ini untuk memastikan bahwa ini Luhan?

Benar, tangan Kyungsoo terulur begitu saja. Tetapi ia belum menyentuh sehelai rambut pun. Suara sambaran petir terdengar lagi dan membuat tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang mengambang di udara sedikit goyah karena tubuhnya kaget.

Rambut ini berwarna orange pudar, persis warna rambut Luhan. Tetapi, sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak yakin, tidak mungkin ini Luhan.

Gerakan tangannya secara _slow motion _mulai mendekat ke arah surai orange pudar itu, tetapi secara tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu kelap-kelip dan kemudian padam, sekarang Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat walaupun hanya dengan penerangan kilatan petir yang terus menyambar.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai berkeliling. Untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi dejavu di ingatan Kyungsoo. Arah pandang Kyungsoo terhenti ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, suaranya bukan seperti Jongin, lebih ke Luhan. Luhan?

"Jangan sentuh itu atau.. Ahh—"

Kyungsoo segera melirik ke arah pojok ruangan itu. Di sana, ia melihat Luhan sedang memegangi kepalanya yang dicengkram kuat oleh sesosok bayangan di belakangnya.

Ia masih terdiam di tempat. "Lu—Luhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Luhan hanya memekik kesakitan ketika ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Luhan memberontak melepaskan dirinya? Lalu mayat ini siapa? Pikir Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

"Diam kau makhluk bodoh. Kau sudah mati."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, suara kasar itu terus terdengar di sana-sini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bungkam. Tetapi pikirannya masih keras kepala untuk ingin menyentuh surai itu dan melihat siapa mayat itu. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon jangan sentuh itu, tinggalkan jasadku, dan cepat pegi, cepat—Ahh.."

Kyungsoo tercekat, barusan ia mendengar apa? Jasad?

Pandangannya yang semula tetap fokus pada pojok ruangan itu kini berganti menatap mayat yang sudah kaku ini. Pikirannya melayang lagi. Seandainya ia menyentuh surai itu, kemudian ia terkejut, selanjutnya ia berdiri dan meneriakkan nama Jongin, dan setelah itu ia akan mati. Benarkah? Benarkah akan menjadi sama persis seperti di mimpi?

Tunggu, Kyungsoo tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap sekeliling. "Cepat lepaskan Luhan!" teriakknya.

Terdengar helaan napas di sudut ruangan, tatapi tidak menampakan wujudnya. "Dia sudah mati." Ujar sosok itu dingin.

Kyungsoo masih mematung. Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh suara petir yang dua kali lebih keras dari tadi, dan kilatan cahayanya mengenai sudut ruangan persis di arah suara datang. Napasnya kembali tercekat ketika melihat sosok itu, tinggi dan sedang mencekik leher Luhan. Sosok itu menunduk.

Pandangan Kyungsoo kembali terarah pada mayat Luhan, kemudian beralih pada sosok itu. Tetap menundukan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin. "Si—Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat anak rambutnya menutupi wajah sosok itu. Kemudian sosok itu hanya menyeringai, dan Kyungsoo semakin dejavu dengan seringai itu.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" itu suara Jongin.

Jongin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tetap memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri menatap ke pojok ruangan. Gelap.

Kemudian kilatan petir yang terus menerus menyambar membuatnya sadar akan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Benar sosok itu, Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo mulai membalik dan berlari cepat ke arah Jongin.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

.

.

Ini benar-benar terjadi dalam mimpi dan terealisasikan di dunia nyata..

.

.

…

—oo—To Be Continue—oo—

…

Okke, Okke, seperti biasa.. kalian boleh menebak-nebak.. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya :D

Thanks for who give me review..

Thanks a Lot Guys~!

Last Word..

REVIEW PLEASE~

…


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Nam Rae-in

Cast : Beloved couple KaiSoo~! KaiDo~! JongSoo~!

Support Cast : Cari sendiri :p wkwkwk(s)

Genre : Romance, AU, Fluff, Yaoi, Sad, Angst, Tragedy. Author bingung :D

Length : Masih gelap, hahaha.

Ratting : T = Terserah :D wkwk

N.A : Author rusuh kembali permisa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein.. *Moong.. Raein takut sama ff sendiri permisaa, pembunuhan.. hahaha :D

N.A Tambahan : Whatever what do you want to be. I just wanna say, please don't be PLAGIAT and SIDER~! 100% dijamin asli dari otak Raein..

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**.**

**Just RUN AND GO AWAY~!**

**.**

**.**

** NamRaein_1106**

.

.

**Uyeah~! **

**.**

**.**

—oo—OO—oo—

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" itu suara Jongin.

Jongin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tetap memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri menatap ke pojok ruangan. Gelap.

Kemudian kilatan petir yang terus menerus menyambar membuatnya sadar akan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Benar sosok itu, Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo mulai membalik dan berlari cepat ke arah Jongin.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

.

.

Ini benar-benar terjadi dalam mimpi dan terealisasikan di dunia nyata..

.

.

—In The Middle Real and Fiction—

BLAM!

Jongin membanting pintu apartemen Luhan dengan keras dan segera menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat nista itu, ini sudah benar-benar di luar nalar.

"Jongin, berhenti!" Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk mengatur napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin tak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin seraya menyeka peluh dinginnya. "Kau tunggu di sini dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu di sana." Ujarnya dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang. Tepat pada lorong itu.

Seketika Jongin membulatkan matanya dan mengacak rambut. "Apa?! Tidak, kita harus turun." Ujarnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Ta—tapi, di sana ada Luhan, Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo keras kepala.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, itu bukan Luhan. Kau harus turun bersamaku. Sekarang." Jawab Jongin tak kalah keras kepala.

"Ta—"

BRAAK

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gebrakan entah itu dari mana. Segeralah ia menarik Kyungsoo, dan seketika Kyungsoo merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan memeluk lengannya kuat.

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Sekarang posisi mereka sedang berada di depan lift. Lampu padam, dan sedang ada badai petir yang terjadi secara mendadak di luar sana. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berkeliaran di lantai 8 apartemen yang sedang terjadi kasus pembunuhan, dan paling parah lagi, mayatnya belum diangkat dari lokasi kejadian. Lalu apa kerja polisi-polisi tadi di sini?

Ini tidak ada di mimpi mereka. Lampu padam, suara gebrakan, sosok yang mencekik kepala Luhan, dan mengangkat kepala Luhan dengan lengan kokohnya. Ini tidak ada di mimpi mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Kalau selama ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendapatkan petunjuk dari mimpi, dan sekarang sebagian dari mimpi benar terjadi dan sisanya malah mereka yang mengubah alur mimpi itu, lalu bagaimana dengan selanjutnya?

Ataukah itu lanjutan mimpi mereka yang malah terealisasikan secara real? Oh, Astaga, apapun itu, seandainya itu benar, berarti Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada diri mereka, bukan?

Sekali lagi, seandainya itu benar, berarti hanya ada dua pilihan bagi Kyungsoo. Pilihan pertama, jika ia tetap menginginkan berada di sini, maka bisa saja ia tidak akan kembali dengan nyawa. Atau pilihan kedua dan paling rasional adalah lari bersama Jongin menuju lantai dasar.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap ke arah lorong itu. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi Kyungsoo, pergi dari sini bersamaku." Ujarnya dengan tegas seraya menyeret Kyungsoo ke pintu tangga darurat.

Krek

Krek

"Jo—Jongin, pintunya terkunci." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sial!" umpat Jongin kemudian. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Batin Jongin.

BRAAK

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, Jongin menjebol pintu darurat itu dengan kaki kanannya. Jongin benar-benar kuat. Ujarnya dalam hati. Keadaan di tangga darurat tidak berbeda dengan lorong itu tadi, sama menyeramkan.

Kemudian Kyungsoo sedikit melongok ke dalam. Gelap, kemudian ia menggeret lengan Jongin. "Jo—Jongin gelap, bagaimana kita bisa turun tangga tanpa tersandung nantinya?" tanyanya secara lirih.

Benar, tidak bisa turun tangga dalam keadaan gelap. pikir Jongin kemudian. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Kita akan pakai ini." ujar Jongin akhirnya dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Chagi-ya, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin di sela-sela langkah mereka menuruni tangga darurat. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, mendadak badai menerjang dan lampu tiba-tiba padam, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggunakan lift.

"Astaga, kita bahas itu nanti. Kita harus cepat sampai di lantai dasar. Dan oh, sial.. Lantai berapa ini? Kita sudah menuruni tangga ini dari tadi."

Jongin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan terus menuntunnya menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo harus terus di paksa Jongin untuk menuruni tangga, karena ia keras kepala ingin tetap berada di sana—di dalam apartemen Luhan.

Awalnya Jongin mengira Kyungsoo menyuruhnya pergi adalah, pergi ke luar gedung apartemen dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kris, tapi oh astaga, Jongin baru menyeretnya hingga ke depan pintu lift tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berpesan pada Jongin untuk menunggunya. Ada sedikit perdebatan di sana. Secara akal rasional Jongin lebih mementingkan keselamatan mereka berdua, sementara di pikiran Kyungsoo adalah, bahwa seolah-olah Luhan belum meninggal, ia masih di sana. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang seorang yang pemeberani, bukan berarti Jongin penakut, tetapi Jongin lebih banyak perhitungan dalam mengambil setiap langkah, bukan berarti juga Kyungsoo sembrono, hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu berani hingga ia jarang—sangat jarang—memikirkan nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

Arah pandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera mengelilingi setiap sudut lobi apartemen. Untuk apa lagi? Pastinya untuk mencari Baekhyun dan Kris. Setelah sekitar 20 menit mereka menuruni tangga darurat itu, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar.

Keadaan lobi tidak jauh berebeda dengan lantai 8 tadi, gelap. Tetapi, setidaknya di sini lebih baik dibanding dengan lantai 8 tadi, karena yah, di sini ramai dan tentunya lebih aman, setidaknya begitu, bukan?

Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ketika menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun? Mana Kris? Pikir Jongin. Tetapi kemudian ia menuntun Kyungsoo menuju posisi Baekhyun berada.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tepat di depan Baekhyun, sementara dirinya sendiri masih menunduk mengatur napas, benar-benar kelelahan.

"Hosh hosh, Baek—Baekhyun, Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Di mana Kris?" tanya Jongin disela napasnya yang belum teratur.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Jongin sekilas. "Tadi, dia bilang ingin ke kamar mandi." Jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun secara bersamaan. "Tadi?" tanya Jongin. "Sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali. "Tadi dia bilang mau ke kamar mandi dan sekarang belum kembali. A—aku, tidak tahu sekarang dia kemana." Jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur.

Jongin hanya mengehela napas dan memilih duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Tadi Chanyeol tidak ada sekarang berganti Kris yang tidak ada, sebetulnya kemana mereka berdua? Pikir Jongin.

Keadaan Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lebih tenang dari pada tadi. Sekarang ia sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. yah, walaupun obrolan yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh dari apa-apa saja yang Kyungsoo temukan di apartemen Luhan.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan perihal sosok itu. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang sosok itu pada saat ini.

"Baekhyun bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengajaknya pulang. "Kris? Dari mana saja kau?" serbu Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertannya Kris terdahulu.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Kris pendek. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar suara Kris yang sedang berbicara kepada Baekhyun, seperti apa ya? Dingin? Datar? Sedikit kaku? Nadanya bergetar? Atau apalah itu Jongin tidak bisa memastikannya apalagi mendeskripsikannya.

"Ba—baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Jongin, Kyungsoo. Aku pulang sekarang. Kalian, cepatlah pulang, besok kita masih harus masuk sekolah." Ujarnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan kemudian memandang punggung Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Kerutan di kening Jongin yang semula tidak nampak dengan jelas, kini semakin berkerut tatkala teringat dengan intonasi Kris ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan Kris? Pikirnya dalam hati.

o—Uyeah~!—o

"Ne Omma, aku menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo sekarang.. maaf tidak memberitahu dari awal.. ya, tentu saja aku akan masuk sekolah bersama Kyungsoo besok.. ya, ada sedikit masalah.. tidak, aku tidak akan menceritakannya sekarang Omma aku lelah.. baiklah, selamat malam Omma."

Jongin menekan tombol merah dan sambungan berakhir. Dipandangi _smartphone _ditangan kanannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Sekarang, Jongin sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Sudah terhitung dua jam yang lalu mereka sampai di apartemen.

Jongin menaruh ponsel di meja belajar Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Chagi-ya, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menatap Jongin. "Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang dimaksudkan Jongin, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan segera merapatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin. "Molla, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Jongin menghela napas dan mengusap anak rambut Kyungsoo. "Apa yang dia katakan?" tannyanya lagi dengan nada lembut.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang merebahkan diri. "Tidak banyak, hanya saja aku mendengar suara Luhan yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh menyentuh mayatnya," Kyungsoo memberikan jeda di tengah kalimatnya. "dan anehnya aku seperti ingin mengatakan itu pada saat aku sedang berada di mimpi."

Jongin hanya mengangguk paham. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak berniat membahas lebih lanjut. "Bukankah kau juga mempunyai mimpi yang sama denganku? Kenapa kau bertanya lagi. Dan bukannya kau sudah melihat sosok itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku memang melihatnya. Tetapi, sadar atau tidak, kita sudah merubah sebagian dari mimpi itu, bahkan sebagiannya lagi tidak ada di dalam mimpi, dan kita merubahnya." Ujar Jongin menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Kyungsoo atas penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku masih curiga dengan Chanyeol." ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kedua alis Jongin saling bertautan ketika Kyungsoo berkata sedemikian rupa padanya. "Chanyeol?" ulangnya seakan tidak mendengar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertannya dari Jongin. "Iya, Chanyeol. Hanya dia yang masih terlihat tenang ketika aku, kau, dan Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar Luhan terbunuh."

Jongin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Ah, kau melupakan keberadaan Kris." Ujar Jongin sedikit lirih. "Kau tidak melihat ekspresi Kris?" tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku malah lebih kepada Kris. Bukan apa-apa memang tetapi aku hanya tertarik pada sosok Kris, dia benar-benar misterius. Kata Baekhyun, kita pergi dia juga ikut pergi, yah, walaupun itu berbeda jalur." Ujar Jongin menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Pergi bersamaan itu biasa Chagi-ya. Lalu, kau pikir Kris penguntit begitu?" kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bercanda.

Jongin hanya tertawa ketika mendengar gurauan kecil dari Kyungsoo. "Ah, molla. Hanya perasaanku saja." Ujarnya. "Mungkin." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan menariknya menuju bahunya. "Kita harus tidur Chagi-ya. Besok kita masih sekolah."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Jongin. "Ne. Jaljayo nae sarang." Ujarnya seraya mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Ne. Jaljayo."

o—Uyeaaah~!—o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan secara beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Kelas yang terletak di lantai tiga bagian tengah atau tepatnya kelas 2-2. Sebuah ruang kelas yang selalu terlihat tidak ada sepinya, selalu ramai dengan suara-suara bising dari murid kelas itu maupun kelas lain.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak paling pojok dua dari belakang diikuti Jongin yang mengekor di belakangnya, karena Jongin duduk persis di depan Kyungsoo. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman karena dekat dengan jendela. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mulai duduk.

Keadaan pagi ini berbeda dengan biasanya, karena pada biasanya setiap pagi, Luhan akan menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik. Luhan akan selalu mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, Luhan yang akan mengoceh tentang hal supranatural atau apalah itu Kyungsoo tidak tertarik, walaupun dirinya memiliki kekuatan supranatural sendiri—sama seperti Jongin.

Ia melirik ke sebelah bangkunya—tepat di bangku Luhan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Luhan menyentuh, tidak ada yang berubah. Tumpukan binder, buku paket, buku catatan, novel, bahkan catatan penelitian Luhan tentang hal supranatural. Semuanya sudah berdebu karena Kyungsoo masih tidak berani merubah apapun yang berada di sana. Karena ia berpikir, mungkin Luhan akan kembali dan memarahinya jika ia membersikan meja sekaligus lokernya.

Deretan tempat duduk Kyungsoo adalah deretan yang berisikan dari sekumpulan anak pintar dalam berbagai bidang yang tidak bisa diam dan cenderung berisik. Teridiri dari Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Kris. Kelas akan sepi atau bahkan mati jika tidak ada mereka berenam.

Tapi, sekali lagi kelas terasa berbeda pagi ini, semuanya diam. Bahkan walaupun di kelas ini baru ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kelas akan tetap berisik. Tapi walaupun ini sudah ditambah keberadaan Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol, suasana tidak ada bedanya, tetap diam. Mungkin masih merasa kehilangan satu personil gilanya. Luhan.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju bangku Baekhyun dan Kris kemudian mulai bedeham. "Eum, sepertinya kita terlalu cepat masuk kelas. Gimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

Jongin menurunkan buku paketnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Astaga, bukankah tadi pagi kau baru—" Jongin berhenti. Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya dengan deathglare andalannya. "Ah, eh.. iya ke kantin gitu, ide bagus." Ujar Jongin kemudian setelah mengerti arti deathglare Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Baekhyun pelan, kemudian Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, bahkan hanya sebuah garis di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku mau cappuchino." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Jongin Ayooo!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin langsung menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari sana, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Sialan, dia patut dicurigai Kim Jongin. Umpat Kyungsoo dalam batinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ketika melihat sahabatnya itu menanyai Kris yang dari tadi terdiam dengan ekspresi sedingin es. "Kris, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kemudian Kris menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun. Yang ditatap Kris adalah Baekhyun tetapi justru Kyungsoo lah yang kaget dengan tatapan Kris yang berbeda. "Tidak, aku mau tidur." Ujarnya lirih sekalian mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai menaruhkan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo ayo."

Namja bermata bulat ini hanya bisa menoleh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sudah mulai menutup matanya. Dia juga misterius. Desis Kyungsoo dalam hati sebelum diseret Baekhyun menuju kantin.

Setibanya di kantin yang ternyata juga sudah ramai karena kelas baru akan mulai pukul setengah sembilan dan ini baru pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, puluhan pasang mata seketika beralih pada mereka berempat. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang baru akan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kita bisa duduk di sana." Ujar Chanyeol datar dan membiarkan tatapan kagum dari puluhan pasang mata yang sedari tadi tidak mau beralih pandangan dari mereka berempat.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin sedang menyeret Kyungsoo berjalan agak kebelakang hanya bisa menanggapi secara acuh dan memilih mengejar langkah panjang Chanyeol.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun jalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol, segera Jongin menempelkan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Jongin lirih nyaris berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin membuang suasana yang tak biasanya." Ujar Kyungsoo acuh. "Oh, astaga! Baekhyun jalan dengan orang yang aku curigai! Ayo Jongin!" sergah Kyungsoo seraya berganti menggenggam tangan Jongin kemudian menyeretnya menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat paling pojok karena selain tempat itu yang tersisa juga menyediakan empat buah kursi, berarti cukup untuk mereka berempat.

Air wajah Chanyeol sedatar tembok. Bahkan matanya yang biasanya bersinar hangat tampak dingin. Otaknya yang berisi banyak kata untuk menandingi ocehan Baekhyun dan Luhan kini serasa membeku. Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol. Dan, oh jangan lupakan Kris hari ini, 7 bulan lalu dia memang murid pindahan, dan semenjak Kris pindah dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan lainnya, Chanyeol jadi berubah, walaupun itu sedikit.

Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, sebelah Chanyeol ada Jongin, dan sebelah Kyungsoo ada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk secara bersilangan dalam diam. Aura yang dingin langsung menular ke Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan Chanyeol, malah mengajaknya bercanda.

Kyungsoo menyanggupi celotehan Baekhyun dan Jongin dengan sedikit salah tingkah, mungkin karena ia baru tahu ekspresi Chanyeol bisa berbalik kurang dari sedetik.

Baekhyun memandangi buku menu dengan pandangan acuh, ia menarik napas dan menuliskan pesanannya di selembar kertas. "Enggak disangka, Luhan tutup usia dengan cara yang sadis." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan selembar kertasnya ea rah Jongin.

Sebetulnya Baekhyun hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan, tetapi ini justru benar-benar membuka pembicaraan yang serius, karena Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan menatap lurus kedua bola mata Baekhyun.

"Mungkin, Luhan terbunuh karena masalah masa lalu, menyimpulkan hal ini sekarang malah tidak memberi jawaban." Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol bermakna sangat dalam, seperti bagaimana ya? Seperti si pembuat kalimatlah yang mengerti kenapa Luhan dibunuh.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut dan balas menatap Chanyeol dalam. "Maksudmu masalalu? Jadi, kau tahu kenapa Luhan dibunuh? Lalu, siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membuang pandangan ea rah Jongin yang ingin menuliskan pesanannya tetapi ujung pena masih mengambang. Dia juga mendengarkan pembicaraan bodoh ini. Ujar Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Jongin, aku juga ingin menulis pesanan, cepat sedikit kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap tepat ea rah sepasang iris hitam Chanyeol. "A—Aku sedang memutuskan." Jawab Jongin dengan kikuk.

Baekhyun menoleh ea rah Jongin. "Pesankan saja Chanyeol sama dengan pesananku." Ujarnya pendek kemudian menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, terlihat sekali ia tertarik dengan perkataan misterius dari Chanyeol. "Sayang sekali Mr. Chanyeol, usaha anda untuk mengalihkan perhatian gagal." Ujar Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan. kemudian ia menatap mata Baekhyun. "Apa? Bukankah tadi aku bilang hanya mungkin? Bukan berarti aku tahu betul, dan oh, Mr. Byun, anda seenaknya saja memesankan pesanan orang." Ujar Chanyeol tak kalah sinis.

Bibir Baekhyun terkatup ketika mendengar balasan ucapan dari Chanyeol. Sorot mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama bertemu. Baekhyun yang menatap mata Chanyeol dengan bingung dan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar dan acuh.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tempat duduknya bersilangan bisa melihat acara seperti ini hampir tersaji setiap pagi ini dengan dengusan. "Oke, Guys. Chanyeol tidak serius mengatakan itu, dan berhentilah berdebat." Ujar Kyungsoo menengahi.

Walaupun Kyungsoo memutuskan menengahi pada akhirnya ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gamblang membela seseorang yang sedang dicurigainya, kalau Baekhyun terus berdebat dengan Chanyeol, bukankah itu bagus? Jadi, Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang sebetulnya penting, bukan? Karena Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi tersirat hal yang penting tentang misteri pembunuhan Luhan.

O—Uyeaaaah~!—o

Uyeaaaah~! Ini apaan yaa? :D wkwk(s)

But, like always, kalian bisa menebak-nebak akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.. :D

Thanks for who give me a REVIEW~!

Big Thanks for your REVIEW~! ;)

Last Word

REVIEW PLEASE~!

Uyaaaah~!


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Nam Rae-in

Cast : Beloved couple KaiSoo~! KaiDo~! JongSoo~!

Support Cast : Cari sendiri :p wkwkwk(s)

Genre : Romance, AU, Fluff, Yaoi, Sad, Angst, Tragedy. Author bingung :D

Length : Masih gelap, hahaha.

Ratting : T = Terserah :D wkwk

N.A : Author rusuh kembali permisa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein.. *Moong.. ini udah sampek Chap 5 yah ternyata, gak nyadar u,u bingung bener-bener bingung, ini **KrisBaek** atau **ChanBaek**, but.. kita akan melihat kemana arah jari-jari Raein menari di atas keyboard~

N.A Tambahan : Whatever what do you want to be. I just wanna say, please don't be PLAGIAT and SIDER~! 100% dijamin asli dari otak Raein..

**.**

**.**

**Warning~! Typo(s) Braaaay~!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**.**

**.**

**Just RUN AND GO AWAY~!**

**.**

**.**

** NamRaein_1106**

.

.

**Say Uyeaaaah~! **

**.**

**.**

—oo—OO—oo—

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tempat duduknya bersilangan bisa melihat acara seperti ini hampir tersaji setiap pagi ini dengan dengusan. "Oke, Guys. Chanyeol tidak serius mengatakan itu, dan berhentilah berdebat." Ujar Kyungsoo menengahi.

Walaupun Kyungsoo memutuskan menengahi pada akhirnya ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gamblang membela seseorang yang sedang dicurigainya, kalau Baekhyun terus berdebat dengan Chanyeol, bukankah itu hal bagus? Jadi, Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang sebetulnya penting, bukan? Karena Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi tersirat hal yang penting tentang misteri pembunuhan Luhan.

—In The Middle Real and Fiction—

Siang hari ini, tiba-tiba wali kelas Kyungsoo masuk dan menyuruh anak-anak lain ke luar kelas kecuali Kyungsoo, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Awalnya Kyungsoo pikir ia dan keempat temannya—karena Luhan sudah tiada kini mereka tinggal berlima, termasuk Kyungsoo—akan mendapatkan masalah. Ternyata tidak.

Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut wali kelas mereka sangatlah banyak, bahkan menyerupai pidato sendiri, dan bisa ditangkap isinya hanyalah, Kyungsoo dan lainnya harus menjaga kasus terbunuhnya Luhan dari teman-teman yang lain, dan wali kelas menambahkan kalau ada teman yang bertanya seputar ketidak hadiran Luhan di sekolah, mereka harus mengatakan bahwa Luhan kembali ke China. Ironis guru menyuruh muridnya berbohong. Dengus Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Mungkin, pihak sekolah menyuruh mereka merahasiakan hal ini tidak lain tidak bukan hanya untuk menjaga reputasi sekolah mereka yang terglong sekolah elit. Dan itu sudah menjadi alasan kuno dan rendahan.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo dan lainnya bingung, kenapa pihak sekolah tidak ikut membantu membereskan masalah ini? Dan malah menyuruh Kyungsoo dan lain yang harus merahasiakannya? Mungkin juga karena kelima anak ini adalah murid unggulan sehingga dianggap bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan mudah.

Ya, kalau pembunuh misterius itu hanya mengincar Luhan. Kalau tidak bagaimana? Bisa sajakan seorang itu psikopat dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang dekat dengan Luhan tanpa pandang bulu? Kalau sudah begini, ini urusan siapa nantinya?

Kyungsoo mendesah dan memilih untuk mencorat-coret buku matematikannya dari pada mendengarkan ucapan wali kelasnya yang panjang-panjang dan intinya hanyalah mereka ditugaskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Tanpa disuruh Kyungsoo yakin dirinya dan keempat temannya akan merahasiakan hal ini.

"Baik, itu saja dari saya. Harap bantuannya anak-anak." Ujar wali kelas Kyungsoo menyudahi 'pidato' tak resminya itu.

Bagus, silahkan pergi Sonsaengnim. Decih Kyungsoo dalam batinya seraya mengangkat kepala.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang berada tepat di depannya. Dan, Jongin hanya membuka buku paket dan membacanya. Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa Jongin tidak benar-benar menyimak apa-apa saja yang dikatakan wali kelasnya. Yah, tak jauh dari apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan. Arah pandangnya langsung beralih pada Baekhyun, dia hanya menatap serius ke arah buku fisikannya, sementara Kris yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya menelungkupkan kepala. Ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan ke posisi semula dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan diawali lirikan maut dan berakhir dengan pandangan sangarnya. Seperti biasa. Dan karena mendapatkan pandangan sangar dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kaget, menyebabkan pena yang dipegangnya jatuh ke bawah kolong mejanya.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Mr. Park, berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan mencongkel matamu." Ujar Kyungsoo ganas dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol mendengus dan membasahi bibirnya, pandangannya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Benar-benar, Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa merubah ekspresi dalam hitungan detik. Dasar poker face. Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Hoam," Chanyeol menguap. "Tadi pagi aku dipanggil Mr. Chanyeol, siang ini aku dipanggil Mr. Park, kira-kira aku dipanggil apa lagi hari ini?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian dengan nada menyindir. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang disindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang merasakan aura peperangan segera mendongak dan pandangannya beralih dari buku ke arah mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. "Mr. Yeol?" ujar Baekhyun ragu dan dengan nada mengejek. "Mungkin." Lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi nada pengundang perangnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan bibirnya sehingga membentuk huruf O jika dilafalkan kemudian ia membalikkan badanya mengacuhkan perkataan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun hanya mendengus dengan air wajah seperti ingin melempar apapun yang berada di sekitarnya ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah berdiri, pertama ia akan bersiap melempar buku paket fisika yang tebalnya bukan main, tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditarik sehingga membuat tubuhnya kembali terduduk di kursi.

Baekhyun mendengus dan menyentak tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman orang di sebelahnya dengan kasar. "Jangan hentikan aku, Mr. Kris Wu, pencinta ketenangan." Ujar Baekhyun tajam.

Apa? Pencinta ketenangan? Dia yang menciptakan peperangan. Cibir seseorang dari dalam hati.

Kris hanya mendecih dan membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. "Sudah tahu, makannya diam." Gumam Kris tak kalah tajam kepada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah menggumamkan berjuta sumpah serapah entah itu untuk Chanyeol atau Kris. Ia mulai membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil pena yang terjatuh di bawah kolong mejanya tadi.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya bagus, tidak menderita rabun dekat, rabun jauh, silinder, hipermeteropi, katarak, atau penyakin mata lainnya. Ia kaget bukan main ketika mendapati sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas biru laut dan berpita ungu. Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar ketika tangannya hendak mengambil pena yang jatuh tak jauh dari kotak itu..

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ya, Tu—Tuhan…," desisnya mulai tegang.

Kyungsoo tidak jadi mengambil penanya dan mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengumpat. "Baek—Baekhyun," ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melongok Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah berjongkok di bawah mejanya. "Ada apa? Dan kenapa kau memposisikan dirimu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah kotak tadi kemudian menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Aku mau mengambil penaku, bisakah kau mundurkan sedikit mejamu?" ujar Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat seperti biasa. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai memundurkan mejanya.

Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit kursinya dan mulai berjongkok. Ia menahan napas kemudian menjulurkan kepala lebih dalam ke kolong meja. Mendekatkan arah pandangannya pada kotak itu. Sumpah demi cintanya pada Jongin, tadi pagi ia tidak melihat sekotak pun kotak yang ada di sana.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing selama beberapa detik, kemudian menggapai penanya cepat dan menarik kepalanya keluar dari kolong meja lalu memposisikan dirinya berdiri, melompat ke arah samping mejanya.

Akibat dari perubahan posisi dari jongkok ke berdiri dengan amat cepat ditambah ketegangan di otaknya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit limbung dan berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa ia gapai untuk menahan dirinya yang siap terjatuh.

Tangan Kyungsoo berhasil menggapai meja di belakangnya dan mencengramnya erat. Sambil mengatur napasnya Kyungsoo berpegangan pada sisi meja itu.

"Oh my…," desisnya seraya menelan ludah. Mulutnya terasa kering sampai bibirnya terasa lengket.

Chanyeol yang pertama menyadari perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan memasang senyum yang sedikit miring. Semacam seringai pengundang pukulan. "Ada apa Mr. Kim?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Tentunya, sudah seperti kebiasaan sehari-hari Chanyeol menggunakan nada itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap garang ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau salah menyebut nama Mr. Yeol." Ujar Kyungsoo sinis dan tanpa terasa ia mengulang panggilan Baekhyun tadi untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap melemparkan perkataan yang memancing perang lagi untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi urung dilakukan karena Jongin sudah menurunkan buku paketnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa lagi sekarang?" ujar Jongin frustasi, karena sedari tadi ia berusaha diam dan berusaha tidak ikut terseret dalam perang kata. "Guys, please let me read my book." Ujarnya kemudian dengan nada memelas.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan memejamkan mata, kemudian ia membuka mata dan menatap satu persatu keempat orang yang berada di depannya. "Siapa yang menaruh kotak itu di bawah meja Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk kotak itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Siapapun itu, aku mohon mengakulah." Ujarnya kemudian.

Hening, tidak ada yang mengaku. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika langsung melongok ke bawah meja Luhan sehingga membuat kepala mereka berdua saling berbenturan.

Baekhyun geram dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Sialan kau Mr. Chan! Sakit kepalaku!" umpat Baekhyun kemudian.

Seketika Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "OH GOSH! Kau kira hanya kepalamu yang sakit?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit menaikkan nada.

Kyungsoo menutup mata dan memijat pelipisnya. Mulai lagi. Ujarnya pasrah dalam hati.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU MR. CHAN!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengking seperti yeoja.

"OH MY! GUYS! PLEASE STOP IT!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya garang.

Kyungsoo acuh dengan tatapan itu, toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan yang bisa saja mengundang lebih dari sebuah pukulan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskan dengan kesal. "Please answer my question, after that you can fight all long day!" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berusaha sabar.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Dan, setelah itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar, terserah apa yang mereka lakukan Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Kris yang sedang menatap meja Luhan yang persis berada di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

Kyungsoo berusaha mencari jawaban ke Jongin, tetapi kekasihnya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mulai memasang headset kemudian mengeraskan volume Ipodnya. Sudah pasti untuk meredam semua teriakan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pasrah dan duduk di meja yang tadi menjadi sandarannya ketika ia hampir limbung. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Lirih Kyungsoo.

o—Uyeaaaah~!—o

Pukul 4.00. Jam pelajaran berakhir sekitar 25 menit yang lalu. Suasana sekolah sudah mulai lengang, koridor-koridor lantai satu yang biasanya sesak dipenuhi murid-murid sudah tampak sunyi.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan di koridor lantai tiga dengan ditemani Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Terpaksa Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas karena ponselnya tertinggal di laci, dan mau tak mau ia harus kembali untuk mengambilnya.

"Sialan Park Chanyeol!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendengar umpatan-umpatan Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuk seorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Selesai perang besar-besaran tadi siang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan membuat perjanjian gencatan senjata, dan dengan adanya perjanjian itu maka perang resmi berakhir pukul 3.00.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo, lihat ini! Sikuku lebam, ini pasti karena terbentur tembok tadi sewaktu aku mengejar Chanyeol, dan oh leherku!"

Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming ketika Baekhyun mulai memamerkan beberapa lebam dan lecet di area tubuhnya akibat peperangan tadi. Dan, Kyungsoo yakin, luka yang diderita Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang yang Chanyeol alami, mengingat Baekhyun tadi menghajar Chanyeol seperti kesetanan. Selagi menghajar, Baekhyun terus meneriakkan 'Tidak ada hari esok untukmu Park Chanyeol!'.

"Oh, astaga! Kyungsoo lihat ini! Tanganku lecet!"

Baekhyun menggeret lengan Kyungsoo sehingga ia membalikkan badannya sesuai arah gerak lengannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya lecet karena kuku Chanyeol.

"Sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pergelangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iyalah, awas saja kau Park Chanyeol!" Gumam Baekhyun seraya meniup-niup lukannya yang terasa sedikit perih itu.

Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan acuh dan tersenyum datar. "Kau mau ikut masuk ke dalam?" tawar Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas 2-1, tinggal berjalan 7 meter ke arah depan maka mereka akan sampai di kalas mereka sendiri—kelas 2-2.

Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian menatap temannya itu. "Tidak, aku tunggu di sini saja." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan badanya, kemudian ia mulai melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu kelasnya.

Jarak dari kelas 2-1 ke kelas 2-2 hanya berjarak 7 meter, dan itu bukanlah jarak yang sangat jauh, dan biasanya Kyungsoo tidak perlu berkeringat seperti ini. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sekilas, dan oh bagus keringat dingin yang keluar.

Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun, ia masih berdiri di depan kelas 2-1 dengan meniup-niup sikunya. Kyungsoo menghela napas berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dalam pikirannya.

Perasaan Kyungsoo sudah semakin terasa tidak enak ketika dirinya berada di pintu belakang kelasnya—karena hampir setiap kelas mempunyai 2 pintu, depan dan belakang. Lagi-lagi ia menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun tetap ada di sana.

Tangannya sudah menggapai pintu geser, tetapi ia tidak kunjung menggeser pintu itu. Ia sedikit menggeserkan badannya dengan perlahan untuk mengintip isi kelas lewat jendela.

Wajah Kyungsoo terasa pucat sekarang, ia baru saja melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan meja Luhan dan menyentuh permukaannya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu karena posisinya membelakangi Kyungsoo. Tetapi, yang Kyungsoo tahu, sosok itu tinggi, dengan lengan kokoh.

Sesaat Kyungsoo serasa mengingat dengan sosok itu. Dan, tepat! Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat sosok itu, sosok itu persis seperti yang berada di mimpi Kyungsoo. Tetapi, sosok itu memakai seragam sepertinya. Tunggu seragam? Jangan katakan..? Tidak, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menetralisir prasangka buruknya.

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa hampir berhenti berdetak ketika sosok itu sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo beringsut bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi. tetap Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2-1.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah Baekhyun, berlari sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau berla—hmppppphh!"

Kyungsoo langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan tangan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk melingkari perut Baekhyun dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2-1 melewati pintu depan.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu geser itu dengan kaki kanannya dan segera menyeret Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Kyungsoo terengah-engah, pandangannya tidak fokus, ia masih membungkam Baekhyun, tetapi yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah panik adalah Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya memberontak, yang Kyungsoo takutkan, kalau Baekhyun terus memberontak dan tidak bisa diam, bagaimana kalau sosok itu mendengar, lalu berjalan mendekat, membuka pintu, dan kemudian ia dan Baekhyun mati sia-sia di sana. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik lirih. "Ssstt, Baekkie. Diamlah, di luar ada orang misterius." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun terasa kehilangan kekuatan, ia lemas ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk memukul punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang membekap mulutnya merosot tanpa daya. Dan, akhirnya ia diam.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Pendengarannya ia tajamkan untuk mendengarkan keadaan sekitar. Tadi, ketika Baekhyun memberontak, sempat terdengar langkah kaki, sekarang sepertinya sosok itu telah menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengehela napas dan melepaskan tangan kirinya dari mulut Baekhyun diikuti tangan kanannya yang semula melingkar pada perut sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit menggeser pintu dan melirik ke arah kiri. Kosong, koridor sudah kosong.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Kyungsoo mulai menggeret tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya mendekati pintu kelas.

Perasaan Kyungsoo sedikit lega ketika mendapati kelasnya juga sudah kosong. Berarti sosok tadi telah pergi. Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kreeek

Kyungsoo menggeser pintu belakang kelasnya dengan perlahan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk diikuti Baekhyun yang tetap siaga di belakangnya, siapa tahu sosok itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

Kyungsoo tak berani bersuara ketika ia sudah sampai di depan mejanya. Tadi sosok itu berdiri tepat di posisi Kyungsoo berdiri sekarang ini. Mejanya tidak berubah ponsel Kyungsoo juga masih berada di loker, satu kesimpulan bahwa sosok itu kemari bukan untuk mencuri.

Kyungsoo beralih ke meja Luhan yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci meja itu. Keadaannya masih sama seperti trakhir kali Luhan menyentuhnya, tidak berubah, bahkan kotak misterius itu masih berada di sana tanpa berpindah tempat sesentipun tidak.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika melihat benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat dengan gantungan rusa di samping atasnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu ponsel Luhan, dan yang tidak bisa di nalar oleh dirinya adalah, kenapa Luhan sebegitu cerobohnya meninggalkan ponselnya di sekolah?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Pantas sebelum ketika kita menelpon Luhan tidak ada jawaban. Lihat, ponselnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja di laci." Ujar Kyungsoo datar seraya menunjuk ponsel Luhan.

"Astaga..," Baekhyun hanya mendesis seraya mengamati setiap inci meja Luhan—sama seperti yang di lakukan Kyungsoo tadi. "Kita akan mengambilnya?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kalau kita tidak mengambilnya, masalah terbunuhnya Luhan tidak akan berakhir." Ujar Baekhyun secara tidak sadar.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis bertautan. "Polisi akan menyelidikinya." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha kembali ke akal sehatnya.

"Pelaku pembunuh Luhan masih bebas di luar sana, dan seandainya polisi itu benar-benar berniat menuntaskan kasus ini, pastinya sekarang mereka sedang berada di sini, mencari bukti. Seandainya saja kita berpangku tangan, kita bisa jadi sasaran selanjutnya, nyawa kita bisa terancam!" Baekhyun, sedikit menaikkan intonasinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo hanya mengandalkan kerja polisi lelet itu.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang lagi. Ada benarnya perkataan Baekhyun. Seandainya polisi itu berniat melanjutkan penyelidikan pasti hari ini polisi-polisi itu sudah datang ke sekolah. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Setelah pernyataan resmi dari polisi bahwa Luhan meninggal dibunuh, mungkin polisi akan mendatangi sekolah dan berakhir dengan kelasnya untuk mencari bukti tambahan. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi hari besok, lusa, atau bahkan sekarang. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah ponsel Luhan dengan pandangan bimbang. _Tidak, _pikirnya. Lebih baik ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tangannya ataupun tangan Baekhyun menyuntuh apapun yang berada di meja Luhan saat ini.

Tapi.. Ia mengambilnya!

"Astaga!" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar mengambil ponsel dan beberapa buku catatan milik Luhan. Semua, sampai buku catatan supranatural Luhan ikut ia ambil. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Astga.

Baekhyun masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, walaupun saat ini sahabatnya itu tengah beringsut di lantai. "Kyung—Kyungsoo, kau mengambilnya." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya pada Baekhyun. "Ak—Aku, juga tidak tahu." Ujarnya lirih bahkan nyaris berupa bisikan. "Kita akan menyerahkannya ke polisi." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napas. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka matanya, ia mengambil kilat ponsel Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dalam laci mejanya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo agar berdiri lagi, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar buku catatan Luhan berserta ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dan dimasukan ke dalam tasnya. Tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi segera Baekhyun menggeret Kyungsoo yang masih seperti orang linglung keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Dan, pada detik itu juga, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, namanya ia memasukkan sendiri ke dalam kasus kematian Luhan.

Dalam kasus ini, jelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlibat, tetapi bukan sebagai tersangka, atau lebih tepatnya memposisikan dirinya sebagai penyelidik tidak resmi. Sementara Baekhyun.. tidak, seharusnya ia tidak terlibat apapun dalam kasus ini.

Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian ia berlari mengelilingi setengah mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Biasanya Kyungsoo yang menyetir, tetapi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa diandalkan Baekhyun terpaksa yang menyetir.

Mobil Baekhyun menghilang di tikungan.

Dan, sosok tinggi itu melihat dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah—tepat di depan kelas 2-2—dengan seringai.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu? Byun Baekhyun? Kau cukup berani rupanya."

Satu seringai lagi yang ditampakkan dengan mudah oleh sosok itu..

"Tetapi, Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin jauh lebih kuat jika dibandingkan denganmu Byun Baekhyun."

Sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan santai..

"Menarik, tetapi aku akan menuntaskan yang lemah dahulu, sebelum menghadapi Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Makhluk sialan,"

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalas dendam. Dengan melihat namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memasukkan dirinya sendiri, aku dengan mudah akan menyerang orang yang kau cintai.."

.

.

.

.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan dahulu."

.

.

.

.

—To Be Continue—

.

.

.

.

.

O_O

Uyeaaaah~! Ini apaan yaa? wkwk(s)

Yang mungkin mau ngefollow saya? No mention, no follback loo yaa~ :D

Yang mau nge-follow, follow aja NamRaein_1106 jangan lupa ditambah symbol 'add' yaa..

But, like always, kalian bisa menebak-nebak akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.. :D

Ini bisa jadi ChanBaek bisa jadi KrisBaek hloo~ wkwk(s)

Thanks for who give me a REVIEW(s)~!

Big Thanks for your REVIEW(s) GUYS~! ;)

Last Word

REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE~!

Uyeaaaah~!

O_O


End file.
